The Agent On the Run
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: [Some things are just plain dangerous to know...] BoothCentric Fic
1. The Getaway

**This is going to be pretty much a Booth-centric type fic. Uhms, I kind of got it from **_2 Fast 2 Furious_** and just thought it would make a good plot point for Booth.**

**Title: **_The Agent On the Run_

**Summary: **_Some things are just plain dangerous to know..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Action/Suspense_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Zach Addy, and Jack Hodgins_

**Pairings: **_BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

_'Put the pedal down _

_Heading out of town _

_Gotta make a getaway..._

_Here I am again... _

_How am I supposed to feel? _

_So much running through my mind...'_

_- Hilary Duff, The Getaway_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-_

Special Agent Seeley Booth slammed his hand on the blaring alarm clock beside his his bed and dug his head deeper under the pillows.

It was seven in the morning, which meant he had an hour at most to get ready and make it to the Jeffersonian on time for work.

Rubbing his eyes, Booth sat up in bed, then got up and walked into the kitchen. Preparing himself a thing of coffee, he made his way back into the bedroom. Tossing his clothes and firearm on the bed, he stripped his night-shirt off and rubbed his sore shoulder blade.

He then grabbed his black button-up shirt and slipped it on, only stopping once upon hearing something. Shrugging, Booth fastened the buttons on his shirt, then stopped again. He grabbed his gun just then and slowly walked through the halls. His eyes wandered and he kept his gun at the ready. "Hello!"

Upon not recieving an answer, Booth walked around then relaxed his arms to the side. He turned around and jumped slightly when he became face-to-face with a grinning Doctor Temperance Brennan.

"God, don't do that."

Brennan grinned wider. "You didn't answer, so I let myself in." She then looked down at the gun in his hand. "Expecting someone or did I just scare Mr. FBI?"

Booth walked past her, ignoring the statement. "What're you doing here, Bones?"

"I just said. You didn't answer either phones, so..."

"I just woke up."

Brennan made a face. "Booth, are you okay? You seem jumpy."

"I'm fine," Booth retorted, throwing on his blazer on.

Brennan nodded. "Okay." She paused. "We have a case you might be interested in."

"What?" Booth walked into the kitchen.

"A beating. Not to mention her place had went up in flames. Apparently she was a ex-cop."

Booth poured his coffee. "Huh. Anything unusual?"

"Not yet or so far that we've seen."

Silence fell between them before Booth grabbed his gun and cell, pocketing them both in his jacket. Brennan followed him and watched as Booth glanced around the house before closing the door and locking it.

* * *

"The only thing that was completely shattered was a left rib bone," Angela Montenegro announce when Brennan and Booth entered the Jeffersonian.

Brennan nodded. "Can we use it at all?"

"Not sure."

Booth followed the woment silently, his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Sweetie, is he alright?" Angela asked Brennan, glancing at Booth.

Brennan looked briefly at Booth. "Yeah, he's fine."

"You sure?"

Looking at Angela and making sure that Booth didn't hear, she answered honestly, "No. I'm not."

* * *

Later that night, Booth had pried off his work clothes and threw on his night shirt and pants. He felt as though a headache was crashing down onto him fast and he jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You're time ran dry, Agent Booth. You have exactly five seconds to defend yourself."

"Wait, just wait--"

"I gave you fourty-eight hours. You knew the deadline. The waiting is over."

Booth looked at the front door. "Just--wait, I can--"

"I know about that pretty Brennan girl. Your partner. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to that pretty face of hers."

Booth felt his heart pound. "What'd you do to Bones?"

"Nothing. You need to do exactly as I say, so listen closely, Mr. Booth."

Booth bit his lip. "Just wait a second, hold on!"

"You need to defend yourself in any way you see fitting. If you choose to run, I _will_ find you or Miss Brennan, rest assured."

"Hold on, I-"

"Five seconds on my watch."

Booth stared at the front door still. "Can't we just talk about this? Just one moment?"

"We've talked and you know it. You ran out of time. Five on mine. And remember what I said."

_Click._

Booth dropped his cell and ducked behind the counter when bullets penetrated his door and flew by his head. He waited a moment before checking his gun, then shot it before going behind the counter again.

When there was not a sound, nor a firing of a gun back at him, Booth dared to leave his post and look around. What he saw, he had not been prepared for.

"No, no, no, shoot!"

Dropping his gun, Booth ran over to the limp body that was one of the FBI agents he had worked with and trained. His cell ran and he asnwered it with a shaky hand.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations. You've just killed Double Agent Ryan Jones. I assume you knew him. Maybe even _trained_ him."

Booth was furious now. "What do you think you're doing, you-"

"You don't scare me, Agent Booth. Agent Jones was sent by me. He had no idea that he was to go after you. Now, I'm going to call 9-1-1 and report you for murder..."

"What!"

"...and you have ten seconds to get away. But remember that I will find you. And rest assured, I _may_ just leave Miss Brennan alone." A pause. "You have ten seconds starting now."

_Click._

Booth shook. His breath was shaky as he looked at the dead Ryan Jones, then numbly ran into his bedroom. He grabbed a duffel bag, stuffed clothes into it and finally, grabbed a framed photo of Brennan. Sighing, he said, "Sorry, Bones," and dropped the picture into the bag. After which, he grabbed whatever other valuables he had and his cell phone charger, dropping them into his bag as well. He made a mental note to grab some bullets and batteries on the way out. He didn't know where he was going, but all he knew was that he was in trouble.

Booth shoved his gun and cell phone into his pockets of his jacket, took one last look at Ryan Jones, then left, pulling out and away just as he heard the cop sirens sound.

When his cell rang with Brennan's ring tone, Booth shook his head. "Sorry, Bones. This is something I need to do on my own."

* * *

**Well?**

**JayJay**


	2. 11:11 PM

**Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. Thanks to Mandi for Beta-ing me on this and I hope that you will stick with this. There will be LOTS more to come.**

**Title: **_The Agent On the Run_

**Summary: **_Some things are just plain dangerous to know..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Action/Suspense_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Zach Addy, and Jack Hodgins_

**Pairings: **_BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

_'This could be, this could be the last time  
It's a chance to fix mistakes,  
One more for the last time...  
This could be the last time...' _

_- The All American Rejects, 11:11 PM  
_

Seeley Booth pulled his sunglasses on. He sat in his black SUV, parked in a space of a hospital's parking lot, just looking, thinking.

His blazer was in the passenger seat along with his leather jacket. His duffel bag was in the back seat. The cell phone was in the coin slot by the steering wheel and stereo system and his gun was hidden under his jacket on the passenger seat. His mind was on Brennan, the team, and the Jeffersonian.

It had been three full hours since the call and he sped off. He had lost the cops, but didn't know for how long. He was well off from his home, the Jeffersonian, and the city in general. Brennan had called his cell many times, but Booth just couldn't chance it and he knew that.

He had three credit cards and about six to seven thousand dollars taken out of his account. He'd bought bullets and batteries, promising himself to save the rest for the long journey ahead.

Booth wasn't sure where to go. He would stop at hotels, but knew that his face would probably be all over the news by now. By now, or by midnight at most.

Turning on the radio, Booth leaned against the steering wheel. He was an ex-agent now. Forced to run for God only knew how long.

His mind went back to Temperance Brennan. Would she know sooner than later? WWould she be captured, hurt? Booth didn't know. All he knew was that he would miss her and the team. And his job.

Booth found his mind whipping around to Parker then. His boy, only five. Would Rebecca be wondering why he wasn't calling to pick him up on his custody days? Or would Rebecca see the news, see him, and be angry? Parker, he knew, was going to want him, wonder where his dad was. And Booth just couldn't chance calling anybody he knew.

Turning the radio off, Booth sat back with a sigh. the gas in the SUV was full and he figured that by the time he got out of D.C., he'd have to refill it again.

He was in deep, he knew it, but there was ntohing he could do now. There was no going back and was no mistake in what had been done.

His cell rang. Brennan.

Booth wanted to answer and tell her everything that was going on. How he'd been given a chance, lost it, and killed a member of his of FBI team..a friend...before he had joined her and the others. But he had to play it safe from here on in. He couldn't take any personal calls from home. The only call her could and would accept were his ransom calls.

Figuring he better get a hotel further away, Booth started up the engine and pulled out of the parking garage. It was well into the dark of night, but he kept his sunglasses on to be safe. He had even changed the liscence plates on the SUV from the chase before, putting on his father's plates from a car he's had not toolong ago. They were still legal, D.C. state, and good condition enough to use.

Booth pulled out onto the highway and drove on through the night, keeping an eye out for a cheap hotel for a few hours and ignoring Brennan's ring tone.

* * *

12:00 AM

The green neon clock stared Booth in the face from his car clock. He was far from the city and was driving slowly, scanning the long line of hotels. All the ones he saw had no vacancy so far.

"Ridiculousm" he muttered. Looking to the left side of the street, he caught sight of Red Roof Inn with a vacancy sign. "Yes, thank you." He pulled into the lot and stopped the car in front of the doors. Making sure it was locked, he grabbed his jacket, hiding his firearm and cell in the pockets. He walked up to the desk, not taking his glasses off. "Hi, I need a room."

The desk clerk looked up. "Name?"

Booth bit his lip. Using his real name was going to be a no-no from here on in. So, he thought of something. "Parker David."

"How long?"

"Rest of the night."

After a few more informational details that Booth handled smoothly, the clerk handles him a key. "Our last room. You got lucky."

Booth nodded. "Sure did." He grabbed his bag out of the car after parking it and went up two flights of stairs before entering his room.

Two beds were on each side of the room with a sidetablwe between them. A phone and lamp were set on it with a TV remote and a TV on the entertainment stand. Booth tossed his bag on the table next to the bed by the window and slung his jacket over the chair. He turned on the TV to the news channel, set his gun and cell on the sidetable and sat on the bed. He stared at the hotel phone and picked it up, dialing Brennan's home number. This was the only safe way for him to talk to her.

Booth waited before she had finally answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She sounded groggy.

"Hi, Bones."

"Booth?" Now she sounded wide awake. "Booth, where--"

Booth sighed. "Bren, I can't say much, but I'm in trouble."

"What? Booth, where are you?"

"I can't tell you. All I can say is that I'm in a lot of trouble."

"I called your cell--"

"Just listen to me, Bones!" Booth pressed. "I cannot tell you anything and I can't call you as often as I would like! But I need you to play safe and stay low, can you do that?"

Brennan was completely lost and confused. She had never heard Booth act like this. Hardly. "Booth. You didn't show up for work, don't answer my calls...I want to know what's going on."

Booth sighed, rubbed his eyes, then glanced at the TV. He was on the news. Just as he'd knew.

"Booth?"

"Sorry, Brennan," Booth closed his eyes. "I can't say anything more." He bit his lip and watched the TV screen. "I need to call Rebecca."

Brennan nodded. "Fine. Just tell me you'll come back."

"Sorry, Bones," Booth grinned in spite of himself. She was still the same. "I can't." He put his finger on the button, hanging up on Brennan, who was in mid-sentence. Once he got a dial tone, he called Rebecca's. Waiting until the fifth ring, he decided to leave a message when the machine came on.

"You've reached Rebecca! Leave a message and I'll get back to you!"

Booth shook his head, then bit his thumb. "Hi, Rebecca. It's me. I--I can't tell you much, but I will tell you what I can." He paused. "Just don't tell Parker..."

* * *

**Jay Jay**


	3. Somewhere Booth Belongs

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews. I am SO psyched with this story I think it's one of my faves!**

**Title: **_The Agent On the Run_

**Summary: **_Some things are just plain dangerous to know..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Action/Suspense_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Zach Addy, Parker Booth, and Jack Hodgins_

**Pairings: **_BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

_'I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_What I thought was neevr real..._

_...I wanna find somehting I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong...'_

_-Linkin Park, Somewhere I Belong

* * *

_

Booth awoke at five the next morning by the sound of his cell. It was not any ring he recognized and he groggily grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Well done, Agent Booth. You impressed me."

Booth rubbed his left eye. "Look, I don't know how long you plan on keeping this up, but--"

"But you have a lot to do. As you know, I have told you that I will find you no matters where you run."

Booth started getting clothes out of his bag.

"You've made it worldwide, Seeley Booth. You're wanted. Plastered all over the news for killing Agent Jones. You can run, Agent, but in the end, you _will_ lose."

_Click._

Booth stared at his phone, then quickly grabbed his bag after throwing his jacket on and snatching his cell and gun. He ran down the stairs in a brisk jog and into the lobby, where he checked out, returning the keys.

Hopping into the SUV, Booth drove out of the parking lot and headed into the direction of the thruway, shaking his head upon hearing Rebecca's ring tone on his cell.

"I _told_ you not to call my cell! I told you not to call at all!" He slammed his hand on the steering wheel, then breathed deeply. "I told you not to call."

* * *

Temperance Brennan entered the Jeffersonian with a thousand questions running through her mind. Where was Booth? Why was he in trouble? And why couldn't he answer or talk on his cell?

"Sweetie, Bren!" Angela waved her over and Brennan oblidged. She found Zach Addy and Jack Hodgins behind her; all three were staring at the computer screen on Angela's desk.

"What's--"

"Sh, sh, shhh!" Hodgins shushed her and Brennan stood beside Zach. What she saw, she had not expected in the least.

Blared in bold lettering and scrolling on the bottom of the screen was Booth's name. The only picture they could have possibly found was posted above it and beside that were numbers to call, what car he had been driving and what he'd done.

"What...turn it up," Brennan tapped Angela's shoulder.

Angela did so and Brennan felt her eyes widen when she listened to the newscast woman.

"Apparently Special Agent Seeley Booth murdered Double Agent Ryan Jones in his home. Reports called in said that nobody has seen Agent Booth since the night of the alleged murder. It is said to be that he is on the run in a black SUV..."

Brennan shook her head. "No. That's not right."

The three looked at her. "What's not right?" Zach asked.

"Booth called me last night. He couldn't tell me a lot, but he said he was in trouble..." She shook her head. "Something's not right. Something's--Booth wouldn't do that."

Angela nodded. "You're right. At least not without reason."

"Besides," Hodgins spoke up. "I thought he had trained a guy named Ryan Jones."

"He did," Brennan bit her lip.

Silence filled the room before Hodgins thought again. "He say where he was?"

Brennan shook her head. "He said he coudln't tell me." She thought. "Something's not right." She bit her thumb. "Somebody set him up."

"Who?" Zach gave her a look.

"That's what I _don't_ know," she looked at him, then at Angela and Hodgins. "But I _will_ find out."

* * *

Booth felt his eyes grow heavy. He was utterly exhaustd, yet had already drank three cups of coffee he had bought on his way out to keep him awake. Yawning, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the tiredness.

Rebecca had called twice, both times leaving a message. Booth had yet to listen to them, but knew she would be asking questions by the dozen. Questions he knew he couldn't risk answering.

"Stay awake, Booth, stay awake," he told himself at least half a dozen times. He couldn't afford to fall asleep at the wheel. It would just cause more trouble for him.

Pulling onto the highway, Booth pulled out his cell phone and plugged it into the charger, then plugged it into the DC outlet, setting the phone on the passenger seat. He then reached into his jeans' pocket and pulled out a granola bar, unwrapping it. Blinking back tiredness, he bit a chunk out of it and wished he could call Brennan. He glanced at the pictures stuck in the coin slot facing him. One was of Parker, the other was Brennan. He grinned slightly in spite of himself just thinking about them.

Booth turned on the radio a moment later andfurrowed his eyebrows when he listened.

"...Ex-Agent Seeley Booth has reportedly been said driving a black SUV off Interstate 34 and heading out of state."

"What?" Booth turned it up. "How did they--"

"If anyone spotes this vehicle, liscence plate BL54342..."

Booth lost track of the rest of the sentence. They had found him. Somehow and in someway. Those were the plates of his father's that he had put on before leaving. They had _found_ him.

"How? I--" He closed his eyes and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Now he'd have to improvise, trade, do something.

At that moment, his cell rang and he jumped lsightly. He flipped it open and stared straight ahead at the road. "Hello?"

"You are probably not surprised that I have everybody finding and looking for you."

Booth bit his lip. "What is it that you want from me? I can get it, whatever it is, I can-"

"Mr. Booth, I want no more compromises. I just want you to give up."

"You know I won't."

"You _are_ defiant, Agent. Everybody who hears the broadcasts will be looking for your vehicle. You will be caught, make not of that, whether you give up or not."

Booth formed a plan in his mind that moment and looked around, pulling into a car dealership.

"Mr. Booth, if you keep running, you may just find the ones you love in deep trouble."

Booth stared at the photos of his son and partner as the dial tone rang through his ears. He hung up the phone, stuffed it and his gun in his duffel bag, and ran into the dealership with it and his jacket in hand.

"Hi, I need a car. Trading that black SUV. New 2007 and my payments have been made. I don't care how much it is, or what it is, I just need a car," Booth told a woman.

She looked at him. "How soon?"

"Now soon. Like right now."

Sighing, she got up. "I normally don't do this. We normally can't, but you seem like you're in a hurry, or in trouble, something. But all I need from you to do this is your name and the money for the car. I won't even ask for personal information."

Booth grinned. "Parker David and I as sure can buy a car today in five minutes at the most."

"Follow me and don't tell anybody."

Booth grined madly, speeding the highway in a silver and black Mini Cooper. He was well on his way and heading into North Carolina. It had only taken twenty minutes to get the car trade thanks to the young girl who'd helped him out. And although he was happy about everything for the moment, he knew that his elation would be short-lived with one simple phone call.

* * *

**JayJay**


	4. When Darkness Turns to Light

**Oh I'm surprised you guys haven't tried guessing who it is! Ah well, keep reading anyway please! lol**

**Title: **_The Agent On the Run_

**Summary: **_Some things are just plain dangerous to know..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Action/Suspense_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Zach Addy, and Jack Hodgins_

**Pairings: **_BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

_'The wall's are breathing_

_My mind's unweaving..._

_...When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight...'_

_-The All American Rejects, It Ends Tonight

* * *

_

Brennan rolled over in bed, groaning at how early it was. She squinted at the clock and picked up her phone, rubbing her face. "Hello?"

"Bones."

Brennan could almost hear Booth grinning on the other end. "What's wrong? Couldn't get a hotel sooner, it's..."

"I know. I actually just woke up."

Brennan suddenly got worried. "Booth, get some sleep at least."

"I am, I will. You don't need to worry about me, Bones."

"How--are things?"

Booth sighed. "Not better. Not worse. I'm honestly running out of ideas, Bren."

"Just hang on. I'm actually taking a look at Jones' body."

Booth was shocked. "Bren, no!"

"It's okay. I didn't say anything or emntion anything. They just called me and..." she shrugged. "I answered. You know I can't turn anything down. At least not a case."

"But that's the point. It's not a case, you know exactly what happened."

"Actually, I don't, because you can't tell me."

Booth sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I can't say as much as I'd like. You know me, I would. But I just can't." He paused. "I'm sorry. But I better get going. I need a head start. I'll call you when I can."

Biting her lip, Brennan nodded. "Okay. Bye, Booth."

"Bye." Booth paused. "Bones, take care of yourself, hear me?"

"I will. You, too, Booth. You too," Brennan hung up slowly and glanced at the clock again.

5:20 AM

She couldn't possibly get back to sleep now. She may as well get up and around. Get a head start on the day as she had it.

Breannan rubbed her eye and sauntered into the bathroom, stopping suddenly at the doorway when she felt something cold touch her neck. A gun. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Don't move."

"Please don't kill me," Brennan pleaded.

"You know too much about Agent Booth. You like him?"

Brennan swallowed, shaking. "He's my partner...my friend."

"You lie," the gun was forced into her neck harder. "I have something the both of you would...appreciate."

She felt a cold hand on her neck with the gun to her forehead. Being turned around, Brennan's eyes widened when she saw five-year-old Parker Booth being shoved into her front door, gagged and bound.

"I believe you know him."

"Parker...no, no, you can't do this!" Brennan pleaded. "Rebecca...where's his mother? What'd you do to her?"

"She's fine," the gun was pried to her temple. "Stop stalling. Tell me what you know about Agent Booth..." A gun was pointed then at Parker, who started sobbing at Brennan.

"...or else."

* * *

Booth yawned and adjusted his sunglasses. Counting his money and weighing his options, he wasn't sure if anything was needed. He had snacks, granola bars, food, and soda up the butt and he wanted to save his money for as long as he could. 

His cell rang and he grabbed it, knowing that it wasn't Rebecca, Brennan, or anybody he recognized. "Yeah?"

"Agent Booth, you surprise me."

"What do you mean?" Booth was awake now.

"I have something_s _you might be interested in," the phone was then transferred over to Parker.

"Daddy? Daddy where are you?"

Booth's eyes widened. "Parker? Parker, listen listen to me. Stay calm. I _will_ come get you. Understand me? Listen to me, you need to stay calm, can you do that for Daddy?"

Parker whimpered an understanding and the phone was transferred back. "You may have to drive faster, Agent."

"What are you doing with my son!" Booth yelled.

"Please. He should be the _last_ person you should have to worry about."

Though gagged, Brennan could make out sobs and scared tones. Booth's eyes widened again, flashbacks running through his mind. _Just like last time. Just--almost like..._

"Brennan, Bren, Bones, listen. Listen, keep Parker in sight with you at any costs you can. Hold on the _both_ of you, I can help you both." He swallowed. "I'll--find you, Bones. Just stay strong."

Brennan sobbed an "uh-huh" and Booth swallowed hard again.

"If you want them, you'll come to Illinois by Friday with what I want. Downtown Chicago."

"And them?"

"Unharmed, I assure you, Mr. Booth."

"And me?"

"Not a finger on you, either."

Booth nodded. "Okay, okay. So you're still going to hunt me down? Car and all?"

"Whatever it takes, Agent. Whatever it takes."

_Click._

Booth swallowed again. Brennan and Parker. Two of the people he had ever cared about in the world. Held hostage because of him. And he was _still_ paying for it--even though he was going to do just what was wanted.

Putting his head on the steering wheel at a red light, Booth sighed, grabbed the map and looked at it. He wasn't far from North Carolina. He would drive all night get to Tennessee and go on to Illinois from Missouri. Taking a breath, he set the map on the passenegr seat and muttered, "Not happening again. Not this time. Not my son...not my girl."

* * *

**Shorter, but at least you got your dose of suspense!**

**JayJay**


	5. Listen to Your Heart

**Thank you thank you for all the reviews! I love 'em! Oh and just wait until Chapter 7. It's my personal fave!**

****

**Title: **_The Agent On the Run_

**Summary: **_Some things are just plain dangerous to know..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Action/Suspense_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Zach Addy, and Jack Hodgins_

**Pairings: **_BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

_'Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do...'_

_-D.H.T., Listen to Your Heart

* * *

_

**Raleigh, North Carolina; Four PM**

Booth threw his duffel bag in the backseat of a blue Honda Element in sheer frustration. Now that he'd traded his car _again_, he would be behind schedule in getting to Illinois. Figuring he would probably be better off driving endlessly just to get hlafway through Tennessee and into Missouri.

"Stupid--of all the idiotic..." Booth shook his head, starting up the engine. His cell rang and he grabbed it as soon as he sped ontot the highway. "Yes?"

"Looks like you got stalled on time, Agent Booth."

""Look, I'm doing my best! I have two days left!" Booth swerved.

"Two days...two days. Do I need to remind you that I have--"

"No! You don't!" Booth blew a fuse and wished that he hadn't.

"Tsk, Agent. You need to learn how to keep that temper of yours under control. It's not good for business."

"This isn't even about me killing Ryan anymore! It ws defense, you know it, and now it's personal!"

"You're right. But the _public_ doesn't know that."

Booth sighed.

"And for your outbursts, you now have one day left."

_Click._

Furious, Booth slammed both hands on the wheel and swore. One day left to get from where he was to get through Tennesse, Missouri, and into Illinois.

One. Day.

To save the two people he loved most...over the stupidity of what he'd done.

Killing Ryan Jones was _not_ the reason for all of this. He'd defended himself. He'd ran because of something much bigger. No, Jones was the least of his problems when he got to Illinois.

Not at all.

* * *

Brennan writhed her wrists and kicked. What happened with Booth that got far--so far to this? What had he done?

Her bloodshot eyes darted to Parker in the corner. Tied to a chair, he stared at Brennan then, almost as if he was hoping she'd help. Shaking her head, Brennan closed her eyes and let out a cry.

She was scared for both of them. They were on the verge of death with a day left to get to them. Brennan calculated in her head. Booth was only in North Carolina, heading out. He would have to drive near to forty-eight hours to get to them by Thursday.

One day to get to them. One day to sort whatever bad he did out.

She cried, only to stop abruptly by a sharp slap on the cheek, followed by blood running down her face. She kept her eyes down.

"Shut it."

Brennan closed her eyes, bearing the sting.

"Doctor Brennan, I do feel sorry for you. For getting in the way."

Brennan glanced at Parker.

"See if you didn't know Agent Booth, you could've avoided this whole thing."

Brennan's eyes darted back when she spotted a glint on the ground in front of her out of the corner of her eyes.

_Knife? No, no, not again, please, no._

The deafening sound of the knife being sharpened filled Brenna's ears and she writhed, screaming and crying with a muffled sound.

"Shut her up!"

Brennan's eyes grew slightly when she felt two cold hands on her neck. She froze and watched with her head down as Parker started to squirm and cry as the blade made its way to the boy's neck. Brennan kicked her bound legs and screamed, ignoring all else. She screamed with her throat starting to get sore and she used her mouth and chin to slip the gag down.

"Stop! Stop it! Leave him alone!"

The blade was under Parker's chin by now, the boy crying and closing his eyes tightly.

"Stop!" Brennan cried. "I am begging you!" She sobbed, fighting the whole while to be re-gagged. She eventually lost and felt it being tied tighter, but it didn't stop her from yelling.

"Doctor Brennan. I am going to count to ten. I need you to cooperate with me. If you do not, I will kill and or hurt him." A pause. "Brutally."

Brennan's eyes darted to Parker as the gag was taken off.

"Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan nodded numbly.

"What do you know about Special Agent Seeley Booth?"

"Nothing. He told me nor my team _anything_! I knew he was acting fun--"

"One."

"No, please! I am telling you the truth! I didn't know anything! He came to work quiet and was so jumpy when I s-"

"Two."

Brennan stomped her foot, closing her eyes and swallowing hard. 'Booth was jumpy and quiet all day the last time I saw him. He spoke barely three sentences to me."

"Three. You're not telling me everything."

Brennan stared at Parker. "Parker, don't--stay calm, okay? That's the best thing you can do for both of us, okay?"

"Four, Doctor Brennan."

"What is it that you want? Why do you want Booth so bad, what--"

"Five. _I_ am asking the questions here, Doctor Brennan."

Breannan swallowed again. "Booth said he was in trouble. That's it. He told me that when he called days ago. But the last time I saw him personally, he said nothing to me that was out of the ordinary or that he was in danger or anything."

"How much trouble?"

"He--didn't say."

"Six."

"No! No he _said_ that to me!"

"Doctor Brennan, I need you to tell me the truth!"

"I am! I am!" Brennan sobbed, hanging her head.

A pause. "Seven."

Parker squirmed more and cried, staring directly at Brennan.

"Parker...just---listen to me. Your daddy didn't know this was going to happen. He _loves_ you, Parker." She paused. "He didn't _know_."

"Eight."

Brennan threw a fit, keeping her verbal rage inside, then blinked. "Booth didn't say-"

"I head it before, Doctor Brennan." A pause the knife was pressed against Parker's neck harder. "Nine. I would prefer not to hurt him, Brennan."

Brennan caught a sob in her throat. "Don't touch him. Please! Whatever you need, whatever you--"

"Ten."

"_NO_!"

In a blinding instant, Brennan's heart jumped as an incision was made in Parker's neck, causing a good bleed and the boy to yell in pain, followed by crying.

"No, no, no, you--no! How _dare _you touch him!" Brennan was furious and almost at a loss for words. She sobbed, but leaned back as the knife sliced her bindings off her wrists.

"You don't threaten me, Doctor Brennan. And you should be very grateful that I didn't kill him. He'll live." A pause followed. "You can't run. So don't try."

As soon as her captors left, Temperance Brennan ran over to Parker and scopped him up onto her lap, putting presseure on his neck with a torn peice of her shirt sleeve.

"Doctor Bren..."

"Don't talk, Parker. Don't talk. Just hold still and hang onto me, okay?" Brennan shook, but smiled for him.

One day. She hoped that Booth could make it before things got worse.

One. Day.

* * *

**JayJay**


	6. Far Away

**This chapter will be shorter than the others, but Chapter 7 will be long and more than likely the chapters after that. I'm trying to reach at least 10-12 Chapters. **

**And I'm being nice today, so here's Chapter 6. Enough revieiws for this will earn you guys the BEST chapter yet (well I think) Chapter 7, my fave!**

**Title: **_The Agent On the Run_

**Summary: **_Some things are just plain dangerous to know..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Action/Suspense_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Zach Addy, Parker Booth and Jack Hodgins_

**Pairings: **_BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

'I keep dreaming

You'll be with me...

...Stop breathing

If I don't see you anymore...'

-NickelBack, Far Away

* * *

**Camden, Tennesse; Midnight**

Booth yawned and glanced at the clock. Midnight. He was in Tennesse and had to make it through Missouri to make it all the way to Chicago, Illinois. He had to keep driving and yet, he was beat to the core.

Tossing his sunglasses aside, he rubbed his right eye. Brennan and Parker were all he had left in the world considering family. He wasn't about to let them get hurt or killed because of him.

No way.

* * *

**Downtown Chicago, Illinois; 12:22 AM**

Re-tied and re-gagged once again, Brennan looked at Parker, who was now next to her, tied tight. Both of their tied wrists were hanging on a large hook above them.

The slash on his neck was bandaged with her torn shirt piece and she had been able to stop the bleeding, but knew the boy would need medical help as soon as Booth got to them.

Hopefully.

Brennan hated thinking negatively. She wanted to believe that Booth would be there in time. That he would save them both by the time it was said to be that he should be there.

"Doctor Brennan."

Brennan's head snapped over to Parker, who had managed to slip his gag off. She, unfortunately, could not do that.

"Is Daddy going to be here soon?"

Brennan closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't talk. She couldn't slip the gag off and tell him what she wanted to. She wanted to tell him that Booth was coming. Would like to. That his daddy loved him and was going to be there for him.

"Doctor Brennan...I'm scared," Parker stared at her with wet eyes.

Looking the boy straight in the eyes, Brennan told him the best that she could, "I am, too," but it had unfortunately not come out the way she had wanted it to. Unclear. But she was sure that Parker Booth understood her. For he smiled at her slightly and told her with the best confidence he could have in a five-year-old, "We'll be okay."

* * *

Booth bit into a granola bar as the sun rose over the horizon. It was seven in the morning and he was half-way through Tennessee, going out into Missouri. He figured he would stop very quickly for gas in St. Louis, then speed on all the way into Illinois.

He pulled out his cell and programmed it into the GPS Satellite. He punched in Missouri and it estimated him into three hours from the state. He grinned, knowing he could make it. He _would_ make it.

His cell rang and yawning, he answered it rather groggily.

"Sounds as though you're tired, Agent Booth."

"Considering the no sleep I got it's not a surprise at all."

"I understand you are in Tennessee."

"Heading out," Booth made a right turn.

"It's a shame. You'll have to go so much faster if you don't want anything to happen."

Booth's heart lept. "What do you mean? What did you do to them?" His hand gripped the phone.

"Let me put it this way, Mr. Booth. If you do not make it to downtown Chicago by the preferred time, I'm afraid Doctor Brennan will witness your son's death...then face her own."

Booth couldn't breathe. He couldn't see, couldn't think. And the next thing he knew, he wasn't even there at all.

* * *

**Ha! And again I say HA! A cliffie! And Chapter 7 has one! HA! And again HA!**

**More revs make the story go round!!  
**

**JayJay**


	7. Booth Is Headstrong

**This chapter, by far, is probably my favorite. Lost of drama, suspense and oh, just have fun reading it!**

**Title: **_The Agent On the Run_

**Summary: **_Some things are just plain dangerous to know..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Action/Suspense_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Parker Booth, Jamie Kenton, Zach Addy, and Jack Hodgins_

**Pairings: **_BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

_'Back off, I'll take you on_

_Headstrong, take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong..._

_...And this is not where you belong...'_

_-Trapt, Headstrong

* * *

_

**Downtown Chicago, Illinois; 10:22 PM**

Booth groaned. His left side hurt, his head felt like it was about to explode, and he could hardly move. He lay there, unmoving, taking sharp breathes, not wanting to move at all.

"Mnh!"

Booth opened his eyes slowly in pain. He heard someone. Muffled and barely audible, but knew it was definitely someone. _Bones?_

"Mhmn!"

Booth groaned and lifted himself up slowly, then grabbed his side. "Ow...God..." He gritted his teeth, then felt blood trickle down his face. His eyes were bloodshot and bleary, but it didn't take long for him to grab focus. It was then that he spotted a ties up Brennan in tears.

"Bones? Bren!"

Brennan cried and seemed to be trying to reach for him. Painfully, Booth went over to her and knealt down, then stood back up again, trying to pry her free. He laced his head through her arms and tried again, but the pain was too much for him and he fell to his knees.

"Ow, shh, Bren. I'm here, I--" He looked. "Where's Parker?"

Brennan went into a fight of hysterics, then her eyes widened in fear. She tried to grab Booth's attention to behind him, but it was impossible when her mouth couldn't break free of the gag.

"What? Bren, Bren, Bones, I can't understand you. Slow down."

"Mhmnh!" Brennan screamed.

Booth was confused, but it wasn't long before he felt something hard hit his head suddenly.

"Ahch!" He fell on the ground, Brennan staring in tears.

Booth breathed heavily in pain, the opened his eyes, almost unbelieving. Shock waved over him like nausea and he blinked, trying to see if his eyes were tricking him. They weren't in the least.

"Wh--Kenton? The--no, no, no. You didn't call me, you weren't on the phone...that--wasn't you." He paused. "How--did you get out?"

Agent Jamie Kenton grinned almost menacingly, towering over Booth. "I had some help." He kicked Booth on the injured side.

"Aghn!" Booth was near tears and it took a lot for him to cry.

Brennan struggled and cried, terrified.

"Where--where's my son?" Booth gapsed for air, both arms around his middle.

"Oh, he's _around_..." Kenton nodded towards the double doors where Parker was shoved in, bruised and bloody. Booth stared in horror and Brennan sobbed behind him.

"No, no, you didn't, you..." He pointed a finger at Parker. "You didn't do that. You didn't _not_ touch him!" In rage, Booth got up to go after Kenton, but was soon brought back down to his knees in pain, his right arm clutching his side. His breathing was labored as he felt something probe and sink into his side. Probably broken ribs.

"You're probably wondering how you got here, Booth," Kenton circled him, knife in hand. "See that car accident you got into in Tennesse was actually me. Not me personally, but two of my guys rammed you head on. It was the only way to get you here and rough you up while you were still unconscious." He pointed the knife then at Brennan's throat.

Booth looked up at Parker, then to Brennan, and back over to his son again. The feeling he then felt inside him was undescribable. Like he'd let him down completely. Like he hadn't protected him at all. At least, not like Rebecca had said. "Parker, I--" he winced. "Daddy's sorry, Bud. Sorry I let you--and Doctor Brennan down." He gritted his teeth in pain. "But I still--love you. Always. No matter what happens."

Parker nodded and Kenton sneered behind Booth. "Aw, how touching. Just in time to die, well done, Booth."

"I don't--understand what you precisely--want," Booth winced again, getting up.

Kenton looked at Brennan, then back at Booth. "See this pretty face of your partner?" He grabbed her face and held it, Brennan crying and closing her eyes tightly. "It'll be mangled on the count of ten if you do not answer me."

Booth heaved, standing the best he could now. "I'll do--whatever you want me to do. Just, please don't--"

"Money."

Booth shook his ehad. "No, no you never said a word about money."

"One."

"Time--time out, please. This is hardly fair when I have no idea what the--"

"Two."

"I am _telling_ you!" Booth yelled. "I do not _know_ what you want!"

Kenton stared coldly at Booth. "You _do_ know is the problem. Three."

"Look, I--" Booth paused, wincing in pain. "I--if money is what you want, then I can get it, just give me--"

"That's not all I want," Kenton put the point of the knife to Brennan's throat a little mroe forcefully. "Four."

"No! Stop, just hold on!"

Kenton nodded towards Booth. "Get him, please."

"Get, wait, wait, stop!" Botoh groaned as his neck got snapped down. Shakily, he said, "I have nobody to help, I have no money. What is it you want, Kenton?"

"Revenge."

Booth let his eyes travel. "Revenge?"

"Yes. You turned me in last time and I will rest assure kill Doctor Brennan, blaming you. And who will believe you then when you're already wanted for one murder?"

Booth blew a fuse. "It was a line of defense, not murder and you know it!" He paused. "You touch her, I swear to God I will kill you! I will _strangle_ you into a living hell!"

Kenton only shook his head, grinning. "Fine."

Booth kicked, ignoring his pain. "Will you stop it!"

"Temper will get you nowhere, Booth. You don't think I'll do it?"

"I swear to God I'm gonna-"

"You don't think I'll do it!" Kenton bellowed, then stuck the knife in her right leg, the pried it back out.

Blood pooled form Brennan's leg as she screamed in pain, tears streaming down her face. Booth was in shock. "Bones, Bones, look at me. Stay with me, Bren, you have to stay with me!"

"Give me what I want," Kenton repeated through gritted teeth.

Booth looked at him, rage in his eyes and blood. "I am going to _kill_ you, I mean it!"

"Down."

Booth felt tears sting his eyes as a sharp kick greeted him in the gut, sending him to the ground, gasping. Brennan was biting her lip best she could in pain and wanted more than anything to help him.

"Six."

Booth winced in pain. He couldn't speak.

"Seven."

Brennan breathed as though she was hyperventilating and Parker was crying in sheer terror of what was happening to his dad before him.

"Eight."

"Please, just--wait."

Kenton pressed the blade against her throat. "Nine."

"Please! Just wait!" Booth was now on the verge of tears. "Please--just hang on a second."

A thick silence fell before Kenton shook his head. "It's not a shame, Booth." He grabbed Brennan's head, who whimpered. "Sheer shame."

Booth's eyes widened as the blade edged over Brennan's neck as if adrenaline rushed over him, he found himself getting up and tackled Kenton to the ground, ignoring all pain.

Only a small cut was made on Brennan's throat and neck.

Booth threw a hard punch at Kenton, who pulled out a gun from behin and fired a shot to Booth's chest.

Parker and Brennan screamed as Booth gripped his chest and groaned, teeth gritted together. He breathe dheavily, lying on his back. Tears stung his eyes as Kenton picked himself back up, dropping the gun beside Parker. He went over to Brennan and hit her hard. Booth heard this, but then smiled wryly, laughing slowly as if a joke.

Kenton saw this. "What are you smiling about? It's over, you're dying and so will they."

Booth shook his head, still smiling and laughing lightly. "You're lost--again." Grinning, he tore his shirt, revealing a bullet-proof vest and gently pried the bullet out. "You need--to learn how to search better, Agent Kenton. The FBI boys are coming...as well as the team," Booth winced. "They won't stand for this--not again."

Kenton was slightly confused, but had also felt a pang of terror. "How--"

"I called. During one of my hotel night. I told them to use my alias 'Parker David'. I told them _everything_, Kenton. You lost again."

Outraged, Kenton kicked Booth several times. "Forget them. I should've done away with _you_ first!" He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Booth's face. "I should have known you were slime. Not to be trusted. Nothing but a bodyguard for the girl you call your partner. " He shrugged. "No matter...I can still get rid of you." He paused and grinned sickingly. "All three of you."

* * *

**HA! Again I say HA! And I don't mean HA as in Hodgela! I mean HA as in CLIFFIE!**

**JAYJAY**


	8. I'm Still Here

**Thank you thank you thank for all the reviews! I have to say right now that what you all think you may be expecting is probably not gonna happen...**

**Title: **_The Agent On the Run_

**Summary: **_Some things are just plain dangerous to know..._

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Action/Suspense_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Parker Booth, Jamie Kenton, Zach Addy, and Jack Hodgins_

**Pairings: **_BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

_'I want a moment to be real..._

_...I'm the one_

_Cause I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here...'_

_--John Rzeznik, I'm Still Here

* * *

_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

The steady sound of Booth's EKG machine filled Brennan's ears. She sat in a wheelchair by his bedside, her IV hand holding his. Her leg had been operated on, due to a shattered bone and torn muscle, and her neck and throat had been stitched and bandaged. She had begged to see Booth and the only way was for her to be in a wheelchair.

Brennan considered herself lucky. Her and Parker. While she and Parker had only recieved stitches and bandages at most, Booth had heavy operation, working on his four broken ribs, internal bleeding that had been stopped, stitches where the bullet Kenton shot had knicked him, bruises and stitches on his face, and stitches on the back of his neck where the bones from the neck snap down had been fixed.

Brennan knew he would no doubt be in lots of pain when he woke up from the latest operation in which they had tried to fix his left arm, which had been broken in three spots. They ended up putting a cast and sling on it instead.

Parker was in the room beside him on the ICU floor and Brennan herself ahd been two rooms down. The boy was sleeping now.

Sighing, Brennan rubbed her thumb across Booth's hand. "Oh, Booth. You are so stupid. Taking all this pain for us." She paused. "Parker, I understand. But for me, I...you amaze me."

A moment went by before a low groan escaped Booth's throat. Brennan looked up. "Seeley? Booth, can you hear me?"

Booth's voice was very low, hoarse and above all, weak. "Bones..."

Brennan smiled adn ran a hand through his hair. "Hi, Seeley."

Booth gripped her hand the best her could. "Parker?"

"He's okay. He's sleeping next door. I stayed with him."

Booth swallowed and groaned. "I am so sore, Bones."

'I would expect so," Brennan stroked his hair. "You were in surgery for eight hours, taken out, then in for another hour." She paused. "They pretty much had to reconstruct your whole upper body."

"Can I drink?"

Brennan looked at his table, finding a cup of ice chips. She grabbed them and stood on her good leg, leaning against the bed. She took a spoonful of chips out and set the cup down, putting her other hand behind his head gently. "Here, Booth."

Booth opened his mouth slowly and took the ice greatfully. "Thank you."

Brennan smiled and sat back down in her chair.

"How--how are you?"

"Fine," Brennan took his hand. "Want to tell me why Kenton tried to kill us? Me again?"

Booth swallowed. "I didn't murder Jones. Kenton set me up."

"I know, I know. But, why-"

"Kenton wanted revenge. You heard him say that. But I knew--it was for after last time," Booth coughed, which released pain through his body. He groaned and pried at his oxygen mask.

"Leave it, Booth," Brennan put her hand on it. "You need it."

"Irritating."

Brennan smiled. "You're in pain. I'll let you tell me everything later."

Booth nodded slowly, then sighed. "Bones, I let you down again. You--and Parker both," he gritted his teeth.

"Save your breath, rest," Brennan held his hand close. "And now you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No," Booth looked at her, his eyes drained. "It's not. I put both of you in danger."

Brennan cocked her head to the side. "You're stubborn, Seeley."

"I know," Booth smirked weakly.

There was silence before Booth waved a finger for her to come over closer. "Bones..."

Brennan stood on her good leg again and leaned on the bed. "Yes?"

Booth lowered his oxygen mask off and weakly put his good arm around her neck, pulling her down gently in a kiss. When they borke, Booth grinned. "I never said this before, but--" He winced. "Ah, ow...I love you Bones." He put the mask back on, taking slow breathes and Brennan smiled ear to ear.

"Well, I can return the favor. I love you, too, Seeley." She gently kissed his cheek.

Booth smiled slightly. "It's about time?"

"Yeah," Brennan smiled back. "It's about time." She stroked his hair.

"Tell--tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"What'd I break?"

Brennan giggled. "Darn near everything. FOur ribs, back of your neck, arm, had internal bleeding, and stitched. Oh, and lots of bruises."

Booth made a face. "Beat up much?"

"You're so stupid to go through what you did, Booth."

"What--can I say?" Botoh groaned. "I love you both. I couldn't let anything happen to you or Parker."

"Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan turned her head to find a nurse standing with Parker. "Hi."

"Too much trouble to let him in?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, no, not at all. Come here, Parker."

Booth smiled. "Lemme see him."

Brenna lifted the boy and set him carefully on the edge of Booth's bed.

"Hi, Daddy."

Booth grinned, taking his son's hand. "Hiya, Bud."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay," Booth gritted his teeth. "Daddy's going to be fine."

Parker looked at Brennan. "Can I give him a kiss, Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan smiled, nodding. "I think you can do that." She gently picked the five-year-old up and lowered him to Booth's side. Parker kissed Booth's cheek and smiled. "I love you, Daddy."

Booth smiled back and stroked his face. "Aw, Daddy loves you, too, Bud."

Brennan sat Parker in her chair then and turned to Booth. "Would you like me to see if I can get you pain meds?"

"Please. That's the best thing I could get right now."

Brennan laughed. "Okay. Parker, stay here, okay?"

Parker nodded with a smile and Temperance left the room in her chair.

Booth looked sideways at Parker. "C'mere, Bud."

Parker stood by Booth's bed and took his hand.

"Hey, Daddy's sorry."

"It's not your fault. Doctor Brennan said so," Parker told him softly.

Booth smiled back softly. "You and Bones--er--Doctor Brennan almost got hurt because of Daddy."

Parker seemed to be thinking. "I still love you, ya know."

"I know. I love you, too. And I won't let _anything_ happent to you again," Booth gently squeezed his son's hand. "I promise."

Parker smiled and nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

"Just don't tell Mommy everything, okay?" Booth winked and Parker giggled, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

**Chicago Memorial Hospital; 9:30 PM**

Brennan lifted the sppon to Booth's mouth, her IV hand under it, should the red Jello fall. "Here."

Booth opened his mouth, then closed it, swallowing. He then made a face. "I like pudding better." Brennan laughed. He was strictly on a liquid diet and hated it thus far.

"Sorry. No pudding for now," she fixed the napkin tucked in the front of his hospital gown.

"Treating me like Parker," he grinned.

Brennan smiled. "Want your juice or something?"

"Depends. It's no water logged, is it?"

"Pure Apple," Brennan stuck the straw through the hole opening with force.

"Oh goody! My fave," Booth sounded so much like Parker, it made Brennan laugh.

"Here," she held it up to him.

Booth drank slowly and painfully, his throat sore. "M'done." He cleared his throat, then winced.

"Want to try..." Brennan looked. "Your soup broth?"

"Pudding would be nice."

"No can do," Brennan grinned and tipped the bowl towards his mouth. "Try some."

Booth made a face, but did so. "Mmm...not bad." He looked at her. "What are _you_ eating?"

"Semi-solids. Don't go there."

"Not fair. Hardly at all," Booth reached up with his somewhat good arm, but groaned. "Owwwwww. Gotta remember not to do that."

Brennan sighed. "Why do you think I'm feeding you?"

"'Cause I remind you of my son?" Booth grinned jokingly.

"That and because you're injured." She scooped out more Jello. "Open."

Booth made a face. "I don't like it."

"Stop whining. Now you _really_ sound like Parker. If you don't eat, they will force feed you through a tube in your nose. Now open up."

"How do you know?" Booth obeyed.

"They did it to Russ once. He was ten," Brennan gave him the juice.

"M'sorry, Bones."

"It's okay. I hardly remember it."

Booth closed his eyes, and sighed. "Hand me my Morphine button, please."

Brennan did so, but said with concern. "Not too much. Russ also overdosed on this because of the terrible nurses he had."

Booth nodded and pushed the button painfully. "Everything killlllssss me."

"And I thought you endured worse before."

"Only when I had been a Sniper. But I hardly remember it," he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Brennan put his dinner aside, then sat on the edge of his bed. She took his hand and just stared at him.

"What are you thinking about, Bones?" Booth grinned warmly.

Brennan shrugged.

Booth lifted her hand and kissed it. "Remember the last time this happened?"

"It wasn't as bad as this time, though. But, yes, I do."

Booth smiled. "Temperance, I never thought this would happen again. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Brennan kissed his forehead, now standing beside his bed. "Kenton will be in prison for life, you heard the FBI."

"It shouldn't have gone down like that--again."

Brennan kissed his cheek. "Rest. I'm going to visit Parker."

"Okay."

Brennan got in her hcair and started out the door before Booth stopped her.

"Bones."

"Huh?"

He smiled slowly. "I love you, Bones."

Brennan smiled back. "Don't call me Bones." She paused and smirked. "I love you, too, Seeley Booth."

Booth smiled at her and settled himself comfortably, falling into a deep, Morphine-induced sleep.

* * *

Parker looked over at Brennan from the window as she came in and smiled.

"Hi, Parker," Brennan stood on her good leg once again.

Parker grinned. "Hi, Bones," he said very cutely.

Brennan laughed. "You've been hanging around Daddy too much, haven't you?"

Parker giggled and nodded.

"You enjoy your dinner?"

"Yes."

"Good. I had to force your daddy into eating."

"He wouldn't?" Parker laid his head back into the pillows.

Brennan shook her head. "Nope."

"Figures. He's always picky."

"Really now? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Mommy told me so." Parker paused, then looked at Brennan almost thoughtfully. "Will Daddy marry you, Bones?"

The question threw Temperance off guard, but Parker was five, had been through a lot with her, and just didn't know any better. "Why don't you ask him when he's better, hm?"

Parker nodded. "Okay."

Brennan kissed his cheek. "Get some rest, okay?"

"Okay. Nighty, Bones," Parker grinned and waved.

Brennan smiled back and waved just as she had the first time she'd seen the boy with Booth. "Nighty, Parker."

"Bones?"

Brennan shook her head. The boy obviously wanted to be like his father. "Yes?"

"Thank you. You made me not scared anymore back tehre," he point outside.

Brennan nodded. "You're welcome..._Booth_," she grinned and Parker smiled almost proudly. "Night."

"Nighty," Parker yawned.

Brennan wheeled herself into her room and got into her bed a moment after. Once there, she leaned her head back and sighed. Things had worked out this time. Better in fact.

She finally had Seeley Booth.

Finally.

* * *

**JayJay**


	9. Take a Look Through My Eyes

**This will be minorly short, but the next chapter and two more (I think two) after that will be moderately longer.**

**Title:** _The Agent On the Run_

**Summary:** _Some things are just plain dangerous to know..._

**Genre:** _Drama/Romance/Mystery/Action/Suspense_

**Rating:** _T_

**Characters:** _Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Parker Booth, Jamie Kenton, Zach Addy, and Jack Hodgins_

**Pairings:** _BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

'There are things in life you learn, and

Oh in time you'll see

Cause out there somewhere

It's all waiting

If you keep believing...'

--Phil Collins, Take a Look Through My Eyes

* * *

"Ugh!"

Brennan wiped Booth's mouth again for what seemed like the tenth time since four that morning. It was now nine and the after affects of the anesthesia were pounding hard on the agent.

"You done?"

'Uh-huh," Booth put his head back. "I'm sore, Bones."

Brennan wiped his forehead off. "Sorry." She looked at his table. "Do you want to try to drink?"

"Yeah," Booth raised his arm. "Ah, ouch…"

"Relax."

"I have to get use of this arm, Bones. Got to learn to regain strength of it without you treating me like a baby," he grinned somewhat.

"Which reminds me," Temperance opened the juice. "They will air lift us back to D.C., but you will be transferred to a Rehabilitation Center. You need to learn how to get use of your arms, upper body strength and standing without help."

Booth groaned. "What about work? Bren, I can't miss—"

"Seeley, I'm sorry, but you have to go."

Booth sighed. "Fine. As long as you guys visit regularly to keep me from being bored and I get pudding."

Brennan grinned and laughed. "Of course. You have another week here, then we head back to D.C."

"Just one problem."

"Which is?"

Booth looked at her. "Is my name cleared? About Jones?"

"Of course. It's been cleared since the back-up came and got Kenton."

Booth thought. "By the way, what happened then? I sorta blacked out."

"Well, Cullen showed up with the FBI along with Angela, Hodgins, and Zach. They helped me and Parker, took Kenton into custody and got you onto a stretcher."

Booth nodded. "Good. That's very good."

Silence fell before Booth turned pale and groaned. "Oh, sheesh, stupid surgery...Bones, bucket."

Brennan handed him a bucket and watched him vomit, dry heave, and then vomit again. She wiped the sides of his face and forehead with a cold cloth.

Booth swallowed. "I don't know what's worse. The pain or the vomiting." He shook his head.

"It's just the anesthetics. It'll wear off and the nausea will go away."

Booth lay back down. "Good. Is Parker up?"

"Not last I checked. I heard you were up almost all night."

"In pain, yes."

Brennan joked. "Poor FBI Baby."

Booth smiled. "You're a kidder, Bones. A regular comedian."

"I try." She paused. "Parker likes to be like you."

"I know. What'd he say last night?"

"Oh, called me 'Bones'," Brennan grinned. "I returned the favor and called him 'Booth'. He got such a kick out of it."

Booth laughed lightly. "Yeah, I bet he did."

"He's a great kid."

"Yeah…he is," Booth smiled. "He makes me proud. Thanks for—watching him."

Brennan nodded. "Of course."

"Means a lot."

"I know. I felt it. Like he was my own," Brennan looked down. "It's funny."

"He likes you, Bones."

Brennan looked at Booth. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Booth grinned. "He's bright. Knows what he wants and gets it if he can."

"Like you?"

Booth nodded slowly. "Yeah. Like me."

Silence fell and Brennan sighed. "Bored?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. I don't like hospitals much."

Booth grinned and held a remote in his free hand. "We could watch TV if you like…again."  
Brennan smiled and giggled momentarily. "I'd like that."

"Just—don't lean on my arm again, 'kay, Bones?"

Brennan laughed. "I'll try not to," she winked and Booth grinned from ear-to-ear.

Things were different now. Better. He got Temperance Brennan. Finally.

At last.

* * *

**JayJay**


	10. Our Hearts Will Go On

**Oh you guys, don't worry I'm not ending it YET. But when I do, oh you better be ready!**

**Title:** _The Agent On the Run_

**Summary:** _Some things are just plain dangerous to know..._

**Genre:** _Drama/Romance/Mystery/Action/Suspense_

**Rating:** _T_

**Characters:** _Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Parker Booth, Jamie Kenton, Zach Addy, and Jack Hodgins_

**Pairings:** _BB and Hodgela

* * *

_

'You're here

There's nothing I fear...

...I know that

My heart willl go on and on...

--Celine Dion, My Heart Will Go On

_

* * *

_

**Four Weeks Later**

"Daddy!" Parker ran into Booth's room ahead of Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, and Zach.

Four weeks had past since the hospital brigade and the three had since been back at D.C. Booth had been admitted into the Rehab. Center not very far from the Jeffersonian. Everyday he got his arm strength back and was doing better and better each day in therapy. Scars were evident on his face from the stitched cuts and by orders of both the doctor and Cullen, kept him on an oxygen tube in his nose for precautions.

Yet, all in all, Brennan couldn't believe how far he had come from four weeks before.

"Daddy," Parker ran over to Booth, who hugged the boy with his free arm. His injured arm was bandaged and slung for protection.

"Hey, Bud. See you brought the whole team with you," he grinned at the others.

Brennan bent down and kissed him. "Feeling better?"

"Each day. Taking it slow."

"That's the best thing you should do," Hodgins sat in a nearby chair. "No hurry to come back to work."

"You obviously don't know Booth well," Angela smirked.

Booth spoke up. "Yeah, but the boredom here is driving me crazy."

"They working you hard?" Zach asked, standing by the door, arms crossed.

"Not too hard. I can lift a ten pound weight with this arm," Booth pointed to his slinged arm. "I'm up to twenty with my better arm."

Angela nodded, standing by Hodgins. "That's very good. Keep working like that, you'll be ten times better than you were before!" She grinned.

"Haha," Booth shook his head and held Parker on his leg.

"How's your walking?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head, "Nyeah, I can't do it on my own. My back's still bad."

"Do they think it'll always be bad?" Angela asked. "Like a bad back?"

Booth shook his head again. "Naw. It'll heal within three more weeks. Maybe longer, but it will heal."

Angela looked at Brennan. "So it's about time you two got together." She smirked.

Brennan rolled her eyes, playing around with her friend.

"Come on, Hon, you're not that dense."

"With Bones, everything is complicated," booth smirked, a chorus of "ooooh"'s coming from Zach, Angela, and Jack. Brennan laughed, then stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Okay then," Brennan turned to Angela. "What about you and Hodgins, then?"

Booth grinned wildly, following Brennan's eyes. Angela was blushing and Hodgins was biting his thumb, pretending to not have heard the conversation. Booth laughed. "Aha, she got you."

"No," Angela crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, she did," Booth laughed and made room for Brennan to sit on the bed.

A knock on the door interrupted and Booth looked up. "Hi, Rebecca."

Rebecca nodded and smiled. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Getting there," Booth readjusted Parker best he could. "You, uh, taking him?"

"Yeah. I wanted to take him out for myself for the weekend."

Booth nodded and playfully planted a raspberry kiss on Parker's cheek. "Be good, okay?"

"Yes, Sir, Daddy, Sir!" Parker grinned and saluted.

Booth laughed. "Move on out, Private Parker," he grinned and set him down.

Rebecca smiled. "Training him to be in the Army or FBI? Make up your mind."

Booth laughed lightly. "I was thinking about it."

Rebecca smiled at Parker and held her hand out to him. "Come on, Sweetie." She took Parker's hand, then stopped. "Oh...Doctor Brennan?"

"Yes?" Brenan looked up.

Rebecca smiled. "Thank you. You kept Parker in sight, safe, and helped him."

"Oh, it was nothing. I couldn't let anything happen to him." She looked at Booth. "He would never let me live it down and I couldn't live with myself."

Rebecca nodded. "Still, thank you."

"You're welcome." She waved cutely at Parker, who returned it and smiled.

"I'll see you later," Booth said. "Bye, Parker."

"Bye, Daddy. Bye, Doctor Bren!"

Brennan laughed and looked at Booth after Rebecca and Parker left. "He's cute. And I know I always say that."

"I told you he liked you."

Ange grinned. "You two are so--"

"Ange," both looked at her with a warning tone, then laughed. If there had ever been a better time in his life, Booth saw it now. And for Brennan, it was as sure as the same as ever before.

* * *

**JayJay**


	11. Numb

**The laaaaaaast chapter. Tear Tear...**

**

* * *

**

_'I've become so numb...'_

_-Linkin Park, Numb

* * *

_

"Seeley…Booth…Seeley!"

Seeley Booth's eyes shot open, his eyes darting, then looked up at Temperance Brennan's face. Cold sweat drenched his face and he was shaking all over.

Brennan gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Booth took a shaky breath and sat up. He looked at her. "I—dream…I…" he took her hand to find his engagement ring on her finger. Shakily, he laughed, almost nervously, and yet almost as if he were enjoying the spectacle.

Brennan was confused and concerned now. "Seeley? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Booth nodded and took a deep breath.

"That must have been some dream. You were tossing, turning, mumbling, you kicked…"

Booth nodded. "Believe me, Bones, it was a nightmare at most."

"What happened?"

"Kenton—"

"_Kenton_?" Brennan was surprised. "Booth, is there something going on I don't know or that you—care to tell me?"

Booth shook his head, still shaky. "No. I haven't seen Kenton since the time I saved you."

Temperance looked at him with concern. "What happened in your dream?"

"I—I shot Agent Ryan Jones. Then—" he paused and closed his eyes. It had all seemed so real. Him, Parker, Bren…the whole thing. "It was so real," Booth blinked and opened the drawer of his nightstand. His gun was there. Just like always.

"It was just a nightmare," Brennan hugged him from behind. "Dreams don't come reality that often."

Booth nodded. He kissed her cheek warmly, still trying to gain control of his tremors. "Go back to sleep. I'm going to step into the kitchen for a minute."

"Okay," Temperance returned the kiss, then laid back down as Booth got up and strode into the kitchen.

He'd had nightmares before, but never like that had been. So real, he could almost feel it. Literally feel the fear and pain.

Shaking still, he leaned on the counter and closed his eyes. The dream was still so very vivid. But it was just a dream, after all. Just like Bones had said. No need to worry about it.

His head snapped over to his left when the phone rang. He looked up at the clock.

2 AM. It _had_ to be Angela. She was just the type of person who knew when something was wrong with somebody and would call to make sure everything was okay.

With a shaky hand still, Booth picked it up. "Hello?"

"Agent Seeley Booth."

Booth froze. That—no. "What….who…I, wait, wait, no."

"I am undoubtedly not sorry to say that you have…waited too long. You're done, it's over."

Booth looked into the bedroom at Brennan. "Kenton, I swear to God if this is you, I will make your life hell, do you understand me?"

A laugh presided on the other end. "You are very defiant, Booth. Have a big temper. However, I will not let this go easily. But you have a choice. Risk your life…or theirs."

_Click._

Booth shook and just stared ahead. He dropped the phone, shaking all over again. The dial tone rang loud and Brennan walked into the kitchen, worry etched all over her face.

"Seeley?" She looked at him, putting a hand on his cheek. "Booth, what's wrong? Who was that?"

With a trembling voice, Booth held her shoulders. "Bones, I need you to listen to me. Whatever happens, I need you to trust and just listen to me."

Brennan was confused. "Booth, what's going on?"

"Just do it! I'm begging you, Bones, please!" He stroked his thumb on her cheek. "I can't afford to lose you. Not like what happened last time, not like what happened in my dream, and not like what happened with Sully and his partner. I won't let it happen."

As silent as silence could come, Booth felt the sinking feeling in his heart and stomach. She'd been wrong. His nightmare was fast becoming a reality.

Staring at her, he forced the tears down. "Please, Temperance. I will not and cannot lose you, do you hear me!"

Brennan shook her head. "I—don't understand. I don't know what's going on and you're not telling me!"

"You will if you listen to me." He paused. "I'm asking you to trust me and listen to _exactly _as I saw. We don't have much time."

Brennan nodded numbly. "Okay…"

As if all snapped in his mind, Booth hugged her tightly, allowing his fear to show. He had to think of a plan and think of it quickly. If this was going to be anything like his dream, he needed to act. "I love you, Bones," he kissed her head. "I love you so much." He took a shaky breath, and then ran into the bedroom, Brennan fast in two. He grabbed her workbag and duffel bag. "Pack, Bones. Take anything you need. Anything and everything."

Not understanding yet fully, Brennan did so, Booth helping, then coming up behind her and throwing on a T-shirt of his over her. He tossed her a pair of jeans after. "Put hose on and take my SUV. I don't care, just take it."

Brennan pulled on the jeans and grabbed her bags. Booth handed her the keys. She started out the door before he grabbed her elbow and kissed her lovingly. "I love you, Bones. Take Parker with you. Get him from Becca's place and I'll explain everything to her when I can. Just take him with you."

Brennan nodded. "Does this have anything to do with—"

"Yes! Everything and anything! Now what you're going to do it drive yourself and Parker through North Carolina, Tennessee, and do _not _stop in Illinois and do _not_ stop for unnecessary times." He paused. "I _will _find you both."

"I know," Brennan kissed him. "I trust you," she put on a weak smile.

Booth snapped out of his daze. "Go, Bones, go," he gently pushed her and shut the door as soon as she left. Incidentally as he shut the door, his cell rang. Running into the bedroom, he grabbed it and flipped it open. "Yes?"

"Well done. Unfortunately this is _just _the beginning. Welcome to the game, Booth."

_Click._

**The End?

* * *

**

**I told you guys had better be prepared! -grins-**

**JayJay**


	12. Trailer

**Preview/Trailer for the sequel. ONLY a sequel if I get enough "Yeses"!!!!!

* * *

**

**_When Booth arrives at the Jeffersonian without Brennan, the team gets wondering…_**

"Where's Bren?"

"I—don't know."

* * *

_**And when Brennan arrives to get Parker, it causes Rebecca to go on a rage…**_

"Hello?"

"What are you doing having Parker go to god knows where with—"

"Look, it's the only way for him to be safe!"

"From WHAT?!"

"I can't tell you! You're just going to have to trust me on this!"

* * *

_**Will Booth risk himself and the team when he goes out after Brennan and Parker? Or will effects lead to a more dangerous turn?**_

"Promise me one thing."

"I can't promise everything, Angela."

"Bring her back."

"I will."

* * *

**_It's not over yet…_**

"PARKER!"

"He's going to kill the, Booth. You have to do something."

"I need more time!"

"Doctor Brennan!"

"All the information and evidence we have point and leads to him. You need to do something and do something fast."

"EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Oh God…"

"Agent Booth, the team in trouble."

"No…"

"BOOTH!"

* * *

_**The Agent In the Game**_

"This game isn't over, Agent."

"What game?"

"The game of Life…"


End file.
